Elder Scroll Heroes
by redskin122004
Summary: Two teens find themselves in Tamriel, but beware Bandits, assassins, and monsters, these two teens are anything but frighten of their predicament! They are training to be heroes after all! They head north in hopes of stabilizing the country of Skyrim from the raiders and bandits that take advantage of the war, but find themselves being thrust into a greater cause!


The disgusting realm of Apocrypha; where the Daedre Prince Hermaeus Mora resides in his vast libraries where all Knowledge of the lands of Nirn and beyond, even those lost to time itself.

Miraack cared for none of it, however, he had gathered what he needed from the realm and needed to get out to take Nirn by force. With Alduin slain by the current Dragonborn, the forces that can topple his own power was reduced down to one.

He looked to see Sahrotaar descending down with a rider on his back along with one other, Miraack frown behind the mask, watching as the dragon touchdown before him and the two figures leap off.

One of the figures was lightly armored but was wearing heavy gauntlets and grieves, Ebony from the dark shine, while wearing strangely colored leather armor with a hood. He carried no weapons on him, but Miraack would be a fool to dismiss him.

He saw the young man punch a dragon and broke its jaw and take out several trees from the flying body.

His eyes slowly slide to the woman walking up to him, and a small part of him was disappointed in her attire. She looked more like a tavern wench trying to get more gold rather than a mythical warrior that her status should have. She wore a top that exposed her chest to show her assets with a single strap over her left shoulder as, only lightly armored with dragon scales and sabre cat pelt. She also wore a leather skirt that was far too short, only offset with a leather stocking that reaches mid-thigh and boots made of dragon scales. She fiddles with a pair of bracers that was also made of scales that only covered only her wrists leaving her hands free of cover. To that end, she nodded once and straighten her small jacket that she wore that covered less than what should be possible, it had a hood but she dismissed in using it, due to the lack of weather in Oblivion.

However her clothing she appeared to wear, she still stood out due to her physical appearance alone.

By all accounts and knowledge he had, he could have mistaken the Dragonborn to be a half-breed Daedra. Pink skin, black and gold eyes, gnarled horns peaking through the wild equally pink hair with a grin on her face to show confidence that she should not have. And yet, he felt his hand shake for a moment before clenching into a fist. He would need all the power he had to bring her down, and survive the man behind her as well.

"And so the First Dragonborn meets the Last Dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha. No doubt just as Hermaeus Mora intended." Miraack stated as she stood before him.

"Yeah, he seems to be the type huh?" She simply stated, rolling her neck with a pop. "You know, we don't have to fight. We can find a way to bring you back with us, as long as you don't try and take over the world."

Miraack couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head at the naive thought. He had power, he the skills, Nirn was ripe for the taking and the only obstacle was right before him. "A strange one you have chosen, Hermaeus Mora, as your champion. He is a fickle master, you know. But now I will be free of him. My time in Apocrypha is over. You are here in your full power, and thus subject to my full power."

She hummed a bit sadly, taking several steps back from him. Good, she was going to take this seriously and not try to bring him over to the 'right' side of things. He wouldn't stand for her to be killed instantly, not when she also brought down Aludin. It would be a mockery.

"You will die. And with the power of your soul, I will return to Solstheim and be master of my own fate again." He pulled out his personal sword to prepare for battle. "Kruziikrel! Rel-"

"**WULD!"**

Miraack barely had time to process he was being attacked when the powerful kick to his gut sent him off the ground, interrupting his call to his dragons and instead sent spittle flying from his mouth and coating his mask. He managed to have enough wits about him to bring his arms up to protect himself from another kick that sent him flying backwards.

"**TIID-KLO-UI!"**

Impossibly fast, she managed to call out another shout so soon after the first shout. He rolled across the ground from the first blows, barely managing to catch his footing and stand back up ready to defend himself. He looked up to see the Last Dragonborn wreathed in a Lighting Cloak, something she casted on herself during the Slow Time Shout, but something was odd about it. He had spied on her using it from time to time, it didn't damage anyone that gotten close unless they were in the process of being pummeled by her fists, but she also became extremely quick and light footed, almost as if she was using a combination of Slow Time and Elemental Fury shouts.

She bolted forward, speeding straight at him with her fist raised to beat him into the ground. Miraack will have none of that.

"_**TIID!" **_He didn't have enough time to shout beyond the first word, but it would be enough to get a blade in her gut. He swung the sword, only to watch as she parried the attack. He swung again and again, using skills he gained throughout his lifetime. But she blocked and parried everything, even striking him several times in retaliation.

Impossible. Even with the initial shout of Slow Time, no one should be that quick to keep up with it, but the Dragonborn had, and she was making him pay for the assumption. Her movements were just as wild as her appearance, taking to the ground and the air in a dizzying fashion that made it almost impossible to follow. One moment she is on the ground, her long legs spinning like a top, the next she was in the air, lashing out at his barely guarded head with multiple kicks.

"Gah!" He fell back, swinging his sword wildly to keep her away, only to watch as she grabbed with one of the swings and swipe a free hand across the blade before letting go. He tried to perform a lighting spell, only to receive a kick to the face and sent flying back. He groaned as he got back on his feet, stumbling somewhat before bumping into someone behind him.

His eyes widen as he had forgotten he and the Dragonborn were not alone. He pulled up his blade to defend against the young man, but he only tilted his head in confusion, not once uncrossing his arms as he watched the fight.

"She wanted to fight you herself, I am not taking part of your fight." He simply stated, then nodded his head to the Dragonborn. "Not unless you are about to kill her. So… I guess be ready for me to jump in?"

"What?" Miraak was confused, was she deliberately holding back. The mere thought infuriated him to no end.

"Hey!" She shouted at him, holding a hand up and goaded him to come at her. "You said this was a fight between Dragonborns, so I asked Izuku to stay out of it until it looks like I am about to bite it. So come on then, Miraak. Show me what you got! Unless you are too much of a milk-drinker, as the Nords say!"

Miraak growled as he stormed forward, sword raised in prepared to resume the fight once again. However, he paused as he took note of his personal sword, forged here in Apocrypha and enchanted with what he felt was needed to fight in a prolonged battles. But now it was wilting and withering as if it was being attacked by an unseen force, it began to spark wildly causing him to throw the blade away, staring at the blade curled up on itself and fell still.

"Ah… Sorry." He turned to see the Dragonborn rubbed the back of her head, looking a little sheepish. "I didn't realize it was.. Sort of alive? Usually swords just melt with my acid."

She held up a hand, watching as liquid poured from her hand, dripping down to the floor and began to eat away at it with horrifying ease. Miraak stared for a moment before holding up both hands, lighting flaring out as he stalked forward.

"Please… I never wanted to fight you. I want to help you. We both do." She said, never once backing away as she too began to move forward to confront him. "Please… I don't want to fight if I don't have to."

"This is the only way Dragonborn." Miraak raised his hand, shooting a bolt of lighting at her, watching as she dodged it with ease. "The only way I can be free. To be free from Hermaeus Mora."

"And I am telling you, together we can get out! Please!" Miraak can see that she was desperate in trying to save him. That she is willing to go this far to save a wretched soul like his own from this place. But he was too far ingrained in his nature, that of a Dragon.

"I'm sorry Dragonborn." He braced himself as he prepared a shout, her eyes narrowed as she prepared.

"_**FU-RO-DAH!"**_

Izuku watched as Mina Ashido and Miraak both shouted at one another with their devastating abilities. The clash of shouts forced both back, before the two combatants rush at one another again.

Mina Ashido. The Dragonborn.

The mere thought of such a lofty title being bestowed upon her felt wrong in his eyes.

Mostly because both he and Ashido were not part of this world to begin with.

Which still left a question on _how?_

+++==One Year Ago==+++

"Midori! What else is left on the list?" Mina called out as she examined some clothes on a rack just outside of a shop with a critical eye. She was debating on whether she wanted to buy the top on the mannequin as she turns to her current shopping buddy; Izuku Midoryia.

"Um… I think we still need to get Kaminari and Kirishima some hair-gel along with Mineta on some medical cream for his scalp. Training yesterday was pretty rough for both him and Ayoama. We still need to hit the grocery store to get Sato some supplies for treats for later. Oh, and Kacchan wants some bell peppers." Izuku struggled with the multiple bags in his arms, as he looked at the list on his phone. The schedule to go out for supplies were made on the first day they moved into the dorms. Normally the school will provide various products, but some students needed items that were not given out, so a whiteboard was placed in the kitchen with the students able to write down what they need on it. The List, as it was called, was filled over a two week period along with a lockbox for money to be placed inside for the item. Usually it was two of the boys of class 1-A along with one of the girls, but Ayoama was still suffering from quirk over-usage from the training a day prior and was unable to get out of bed for long.

To be truthful, both teens felt for the boy, as his quirk was quite strong but the backlash on his body from using it too much left a lot to be desired. Izuku especially knew how that felt, given his own quirk and the backlash it caused.

"Hey Midori?"

"Yes Ashido?"

"Do you think this top will look good on me?"

"E-eh?" Izuku turn his head, looking at Mina as she held up a shirt to her chest, smiling at him as she posed a little. Izuku flushed a little, seeing the shirt she held was tank top with the word Queen written across it, and was light green in color. "I-I think it looks good?"

"Thanks, you're sweet." Mina giggled as she placed the clothing back on the rack and began to walk with a flustered Izuku following behind her. Mina knew how riled up Izuku got around females, and she found herself teasing him far more than she thought was appropriate, but the shy boy's flustered antics and surprising charm enticed her far more than she thought.

She also knew about Ochako's crush on him, and she was rather torn on what to do.

She only knew because it wouldn't take much to figure out which boy she liked the most, since she only hangs out with at least three of them.

Iida was automatically crossed out, she treated him more like an older brother than anything else. She saw the two talk and even act like siblings more often than not, and Iida had seemed to make it his personal mission to make Ochako eat more healthily once they found out she was still maintaining the penny-pincher diet plan even when they moved into the dorms.

Todoroki was a maybe, given that she only began to hang around him after the Sport's Festival. Sure Todoroki was quite handsome and she wouldn't mind having a date or two with the aloof boy, but Ochako never quite shown an interest him whenever they were around one another. Even though Mina was sure Todoroki could probably use Ochako's attention to open up more.

That just left Midoryia, and she was beginning to see the appeal of what she saw in him. The boy was charming in his own way, even though he was quite plain to look at, the boy's smile seems to be blinding and he actually 'cared' about the people around him. Mina watched him interact with Eri, a new 'Horn Buddy', and she couldn't help but found it cute how Izuku treated the girl, like she was his daughter rather someone he just saved.

It was… utterly enticing, if she was honest with herself.

"Hey Midoriya…" Mina paused in her walk, turning to see Izuku fumble with the bags at her sudden stop.

"Yes?" Izuku looked as Mina seem conflicted with herself before giving him a small smile.

"Are you free tonight?"

"Uh… Yes? I was going to work out, but otherwise I am free." Izuku answered honestly as he tilted his head with a questioning look.

"Oh good!" Mina clapped her hands together with a pleased look. "Then let's go to a restaurant I found that was close to UA!"

"Oh! Sure? Who else is going?" Izuku reached for his phone to send some texts out to his friends.

"Just us."

"Alright…" Izuku nodded his head, only for his head to snap up to Mina with a quickly turning face that was close to the color of a stop sign. "Huh?!"

Mina's cheeks were flushed as she kicked at the ground, the ever present grin on her face as she quickly turn back around to continue walking down the path. "Good! It's a date!"

"D-d-date?! W-wait Ashido!" Izuku shook his head when he realized that Mina was pulling away from him. She had just crossed a bank when Izuku began to jog to catch up to her.

Then the bank front exploded!

"Come on! Hurry up and get the portal open Taka!" a large villain boomed, his large figure dwarfed even All Might when he was in his Hero form, beside him were several villains carrying large sacks of cash.

"G-Give me a moment to think!" A short man called out behind him as he struggled with the large bag. "I need to take a moment to think! Unless you want to land in America or something!"

"Hey!" The group of villains turn to see an annoyed looking teen glaring daggers at them. "Do not move! You're under arrest!"

The villains blinked and began to laugh at the sheer gall the teen had. The large brute grunted as dropped the bags of money and raised his arm.

"Stupid girl, should of kept quiet, especially when you are alone. Get out of the way!" He growled out, only to frown as she returned the threat with a grin.

"Who said I was alone?"

"Huh-ugh!?" The brute barely had time to comprehend what she said before the pain in his side took over and he found himself embedded in the wall of the bank.

"What the!?" The villains stood in shock as another teen appeared in a crackle of green lighting, lashing out with a kick that sent their brutish leader flying. He took a stance next to Mina with a confident grin on his face as he took a fighting stance, with Mina following suit.

"Get them!" The Brute roared as he struggled to get out of the wall.

"Let's go, Queen!" Izuku called out, causing Mina to smiled brightly at the call. Leave it to the Hero Nerd to remember what she wanted to be originally called.

"Yeah!" Her hand filled with gooey acid as she began to slide forward on her specialized shoes, allowing her to use her acid in case of emergencies without destroying them. She launched the glob, striking the bag and causing it to sizzle and melt. The villain shouted in anger, bringing out a pair of knives and wildly swiping at her.

Mina danced around him and his blades, grinning the entire time as she almost playfully toyed with the bladed villain. She went low, lashing out with her powerful legs, catching him in the shin and knocking him down. He barely had time to come up as she performed a windmill and kicked him across the face, forcing him to drop his knives as he rolled away from the pain. He managed to get back onto his feet, only to stare as Mina plucked the blades off the ground and began to melt them in her hands.

"B-blades?!" Mina frown at the call out, turning to see the same man from before whimper at her stare and hide behind the car, before turning back to her current adversary.

"Sorry, very dangerous to have these." She said as she began to hop in place, ready for another round. The villain scowled, holding out his hand as another knife formed out of his hand, causing Mina to grimace inwardly, immediately thinking of buxom Vice-President and her quirk. "Great. I am going to have to kick your butt the hard way then."

Before either could move, someone was sent flying between them and struck a car causing it to skid a few feet. Mina watched with wide eyes as Izuku shook his head and forced himself out of the car. She turned to see the large Brute glaring daggers at the two of them, but half the villains were out of it, while the other half was struggling to get up.

"Deku? Need help?" Mina asked as she set her eyes back on her own opponent. Midoryia's skills raised these past few months and it showed, impressing her further at how much he has grown. She can see him shaking his head and gave her a questioning look. "I can handle the clean up, get the big guy, you already did most of the work, I can do the knock-outs."

"You pink-bitch!" The blade guy shouted as he rushed her, blades ready to gut her. She ducked the swing, shoulder him in the chest to cause him to stumble back with just enough room to add in her favorite finishing move.

"Take this!" Mina lowered herself close to the ground before exploding upwards with her fist form and rushing towards his jaw.

*Crack*

The crowd watched in awe as the villain dropped like a puppet that had its strings cut, knocked out cold from the vicious uppercut, Mina shaking her hand before she turned and began to help Deku in cleaning up the rest of the villain gang. To the crowd, seeing two teenagers taking on a gang of villains like heroes was shocking and awe-inspiring; they watched as the green-hair teen took on a brute villain thrice his size and was winning, and his companion was like a pink blur as she descended onto the rest of the villains desperately trying to back up their tank, kicking and throwing out powerful acids that took out their weapons they had on hand.

She knocked out the last villain remaining aside from the Brute, she turned to see Izuku pummeling the guy, but he seems to refuse to give in to the beating and shove Izuku backwards. A smile formed on her face as she prepared herself.

"Hey Deku!" Izuku turn slightly towards her, still somewhat focus on the Brute, even though he was shaking off the last blow rather tiredly. "Up High!"

The crowd blinked as the pink teen rushed at her partner, with the boy smiling as he held out a free arm as set himself up. Bolts of green lighting engulfed him once more as Mina leap up and landed on his arm without his arm wavering once, before being launched in the air with a simple swing of his arm. The Brute blinked as the girl began to fall back down to earth, heading right towards him. He scowled as he pulled his arm back swat the girl out of the way, before remembering his first opponent. He had no time to prepare as he took a punch to the gut, causing him to lean forward from the blow.

Izuku grin as he launched an uppercut to his jaw, just when Mina landed on Brute's head with both legs launch out, catching the skull between both blows.

"Deku Queen Combo! Crushing Smash!"

"GRK!?" The Brute's eyes rolled in their sockets with Izuku roaring as he pushed up forcing the man to launched back, with Mina springboarding off, flipping over Izuku and landed with grace behind him. The large man collapsed backward, moaning in pain as he tried to get back up, but was in too much pain to keep moving.

"Give up!" Izuku called out, as he lowered his body to a fighting position with bolts of green energy still surrounding him as he looked at the villains around them. Mina stood behind him, holding out her arms with acid pouring from her hands with a confident grin on her face.

"I gotta get out of here! Focus! Focus!" The last villain hid as he tried to focus on getting back to the hideout, only to yelp as he felt a hand grip his leg, he looked down to see Blades gripping his leg.

"Get us out of here!" He coughed out, struggling to get up. He gained the attention of the two teens, staring at the two with wary eyes.

"J-just give me a minute." He stammered out, trying desperately to focus on the end gate. The villain grimaced as he looked at the man, turning back to the teens before nodding to himself.

"Get out of Taka. I will hold them off."

"Eh?" The man blinked as he was shrugged off, Blades stumbling forward as a pair of knives formed from his hand while his free hand reached into a pouch.

"Stop."

"Sorry. Taka won't make it in prison. Too soft, his brain ain't wired right. Then there is his quirk, dangerous just the way he is. Who knows what will happen to him if he is in prison." He held his stance, grimacing as he pulled out the syringe. The green-hair teen's eyes widen as he took in the syringe, immediately placing himself before the acid-wielding teen. He grinned viciously as he ready the cocktail chemical. "Heh, so you know what this is. I really didn't want to use this Trigger right now, but I hope you two are ready for some rain then."

"Mina! Back-"

"I got it!" The second man, Taka, cried out reaching out wrapping his arm around Blades's arm, just when the man plunged the needle into said arm.

Instead it was Taka's arm.

There was a moment of silence, the look of horror appearing on both Taka and Blades' face when they realized what had happened. Izuku and Mina heard a grunt, watching as the Brute shook his head, looking up to see the scene before him. His face paling at the sight as he struggled to get up, but he couldn't help but scream out in horror.

"RUN!" He screamed as he crawled away, grabbing as many of his gang as he could! Izuku and Mina turn back to see Taka taking some steps away, clenching his arm in fear.

"Evac the area! Get out of here!" Izuku roared at the crowd, realizing that if the villains were trying to escape from the man, there was a very good reason for it. Mina joined him seconds later, pointing at people to get out of the area.

"Taka! I'm sorry! Focus! Focus on my voice." Blades was trying to keep the man calm, but he began to clutch his head, moaning in pain as he began to shake. A swirl of light appeared before him, causing him to freeze for a moment before he bolted to the side just as the portal stabilized, and Izuku and Mina was hit with incredible heat. They were blinded as something jetted out of the portal, slamming into the building, both turning to stare in horror as whatever was being ejected was beginning to melt through the building like it was nothing more butter. Izuku grabbed Mina and jumped away as the cars nearby began to explode from the heat. The heat was unbearable, the Blade villain was crying out in pain as he rolled away from the portal, a metallic smell began to seep into area, screams of panic began to fill the area as people fled, the small shop along with the surrounding shops that was target of the lava-like substance burst into flames and seep into itself as it piled on.

"GAH!?" Taka screamed as he fell to his knees, clutching his ears as he tried to turn it off the portal. Another light began to swirl into existence even when the one spewing molten Earth core began to shut down, there was a moment that portal formed, and something came out, a massive Lion jump through, hissing in confusion and from the intense heat. It took one look at Taka and began to pounce on the man, only to roar in pain as several knives embedded in its side. Blades grit his teeth as he held his side, half of his body felt like it was on fire and struggled to move, but he needed to protect Taka. It growled before it rushed away down a nearby alleyway, just as the portal to its native land closed, only for another portal to open a second later above the drugged man.

This one was only open for a split second, but was long enough for a jet of water to spray into the air before it was shut off. Izuku and Mina were doused in seawater as it fell back to the earth, staring in shock as strange animals fell with the water, only to flinch back as some of them seem to melt into themselves, or their skin breaking up and spilling their guts everywhere. Portals seem to form on a whim, with the man crying out desperately trying to get his quirk under control.

It was every nightmare that Taka had come to life before his eyes.

Taka's entire life was hardship; his quirk was powerful, but almost uncontrollable due to his severe ADHD that made it nearly impossible to focus on hand. Times where he open portals to areas he seen on television or simply think of places he wanted to see. The amount of destruction he accidentally caused when he was a child caused him to be terrified of his quirk, taking drugs and even having a quirk-inhibiting cuffs to cut it off. He grew up being mocked for his lack of control of his quirk for most of his life, growing up to be introverted and scared of his own shadow. As he grew into an adult, his thoughts still drifted to one inane idea to another but held managed to land respectful job that paid somewhat well and he met his friend that wielded knives for fun.

One day, Blades as he liked to be called, was being chased by heroes and ran into Taka. By all accounts, he was caught red-handed robbing a store, but he knew Blades was going through a rough time with bills and such. The man was friendly with him, most of his friends were, even with the dangerous quirk. He couldn't leave the man to his fate, so he took off the cuffs and focus on getting them away.

Since then, Taka found himself being the center point in all their getaways, it made him feel like he can be relied upon. Even when new people joined up, the older members made sure to get them in line on relying on him. Yes, he was a mess, but he did everything for his friends. He gotten control over his quirk thanks to them, more control than before at the very least.

Now his mind felt like it was on fire, it was so hard to focus on anything, thoughts of places and ideas popping into his head at random that made his quirk go haywire!

Izuku jumped with Mina in his arms, avoiding an avalanche of snow that swept some cars down the road. He looked back to see the Blades guy literally fighting off people with spears and wearing nothing more than loincloths before they were crushed by falling car, with the villain barely escaping from being crushed as well.

"What are we going to do!?" Mina called as she threw a large glob of acid, catching a steel girder as it flew up into the air, melting away into nothing more than a puddle. Izuku landed on one of the remaining storefronts, staring at the scene as if every apocalypse was happening right before their very eyes.

Lava flow down the street, icy winds blasting out windows, cars and animals being flung like missles, and in the center of it all was a man curled up in a ball as he failed to stop his quirk.

"I don't know…" Izuku was at a loss, who knows how many people were caught in the crossfire, but Izuku and Mina needed to stop the guy.

"Look!" Mina pointed, Izuku looking towards to where she was alluding to and saw with slackjaw amazement as the Blades character was still trying to get close to the center of it. He was dodging the best he could.

"TAKA!" Blade cried out as he threw a blade, catching a rabided-looking dog in the head as it jumped out of one portal. "TAKA!"

"Blades…" Taka whimpered as he curled up tighter. "I can't control it."

"TA-ooph!?" Blades barely had a chance to call out again before a metal ball shot out and slammed into his stomach, a very confused woman appearing within the portal before it closed again and open with a man with a gun in hand pointing at him. Blades stared in horror as the man flinched and pulled the trigger, only to gag somewhat as he was pulled out of the way from Izuku. "Y-you saved me?!"

"Of course he did!" Mina shouted as she hung onto Izuku's back as the boy leaped across the area, avoiding whatever else the portals were spitting out at random. Mina threw out a stream of acid that killed a swarm of wasps that were converging on them, glaring at the remaining swarm as they tried to continue pursuit only to be engulfed in flames a second later from a random portal. They landed on a building some distance away, staring at the destruction being wrought with worry. "We need to stop him!"

"Then throw me at him!" Blades cried out to them, on his knees as he begged the duo "I can get him to calm down! I have to try at least! He… He doesn't deserve jail… or at least be in prison because of me and the gang! Take him somewhere quiet! But I can get him to calm down! I've done it before!"

Izuku turn to Mina, a frown on his face as he thought about it, Mina's own face mirroring his own before nodding. "Even if they escape, Midori, the heroes can find them later. We have to stop this from getting worse, or a Hero coming onto the scene and thinking that he is doing it on purpose."

"Right." Izuku stood up and grabbed the man by the shirt and lifted him with ease. "Hang on tight, I will try and get you as close as I can. Looks like there is a small space where I can throw you into."

"Thank you." Blades grunted out, finding himself latching onto the teen before the world turn upside-down and inside-out. He groaned as he tried to keep himself from vomiting as it felt like he was on the worst roller coaster ride in existence, the boy flipping and spinning as he avoided lethal projectiles. He ran on massive European trains that tossed their way, finger-flicking giant boulders that rushed out, and hopping onto various cars and trucks were being thrown everywhere. The closer the two got to the center, the more portals seem to be opening to try and stop them.

"There!" Izuku shouted as he saw an opening, reaching back and grabbing Blades and spun around once before he was throwing him. Blades screamed as he flew forward, watching as he saw a familiar swirl of light appeared before him, but he flew through it before it can fully form and landed near Taka.

"Yes!" Izuku cheered as he watched the villain land in the clearing, only to pale at the sight as the portal formed a split second later and a large subway train barreled out of it. Izuku barely had time to jump up to avoid being run-over by it and landed on the roof of the runaway train cars.

"Midori!" Mina shouted in shock as the train screeched down the road with Izuku on top, she turns back to the center of the chaos, watching as the villain was trying to calm his friend down. Mina shook her head as she raced after the train on the roof-tops, watching as Izuku running towards the front of the train and leapt forward, causing Mina's heart to stop for a second until the sound of crunching metal was heard and hearing Izuku's shouts of frustration.

"STOP!"

"MIDORI!" Mina cried out as the train began to slow, stunning her further as it came to a full stop a few seconds later. Mina leapt down, landing on the train roof, quickly making her way to the front, watching in amazement as Izuku stumbled away from the crushed front end. Mina couldn't help it, leaping down and engulfing him a tight hug, causing him to be rather shocked.

"A-ashido?"

"Stupid Midori! You scared me half to death!" Mina pulled away and began to beat on him, causing the boy to cover his head as she waved her arms wildly.

"Sorry! Sorry! I had to stop the train!" Izuku tried to placate the pink girl as she pouted at him with tears in her eyes. "Sorry, please forgive me!"

"Stupid Midori! Don't do anything that stupid!" Mina chided him before she engulfed him in a hug again, causing the boy to flustered. The sound of doors opening caused both to pull away as they watched various people stumbling out of the train cars.

"W-what the hell?! Where are we!?"

"Mommy! I'm scared!"

"What the fuck?! Are we in Japan?!"

Izuku and Mina couldn't help but stare as _Americans_ were getting off the train, the sound of sirens and squealing tires from the police coming from behind them. Izuku turn to Mina with a small smile and step forward.

"Please listen to me!" Izuku called out, surprising Mina when he began to speak flawless English, "Someone loss control of their quirk, and brought you here by accident. We have Provisional Heroes License, please go to the police officers and get away from the area as quickly as possible, he is still not in control at this moment."

Mina only understood half of what Izuku had said, only learning English via music, but was able to get the gist of it. Some of the Americans seem to want to help, some of them even having guns ready in their hands, but most seem to understand they were in a situation well over their heads. The group quickly began to surge pass them, with some carrying handheld weapons or powerful quirks taking up the rear to defend the group.

"Jeez, almost a quarter of them have guns." Mina muttered as the group filed passed, with Izuku smirking a little at this.

"They're Americans, Ashido. Of course they have guns. All Might always told us that America is gun-crazy, and you either have to be crazy or sure of yourself and your skills to be able to be a villain in America." Izuku explained, turning back to chaos. "Come on! We still need to settle this."

"Right!"

Izuku picked Mina up bridal-style, cheeks slightly red as he held the pink teen, who only grin in return. He jumped up, quickly making his way back to the center of the destruction, smiling somewhat as the portals seem to be dying down.

"Look, he is doing it!" Mina cheered, looking as the portals seem to shrink in size and numbers, Blades was seen gently coaxing the distrubed man. They landed close by, Izuku setting Mina back on her feet with the teen giggling as she courtesy him for the ride.

"Okay… Darkness. Think of darkness Taka. Nothing but black. Come on, focus on the black." Blades coaxed his friend, turning to see the two teens landing nearby, but made no effort to move closer as to not spook Taka further.

"Dark… Black... Nothing…" Taka muttered quietly under his breath, repeating the words slowly under his breath as if it were a mantra. The portals seem to shrink and vanish one by one, though he can still feel the drug coursing through his blood, focusing on one thought seem to do the trick. Blades turn back to the teens, giving the duo a thumbs up as Taka seem to fall silent with his eyes closed. He hung his head when he realized that his time as a free man was over, but as long as Taka went somewhere that wasn't prison, he could accept the punishment.

"Dark… Black… Nothing…." Taka couldn't help but think of a single word that seems to sum up what was going to happen to him and the rest of the gang. They will be put away, forgotten by the rest of the world, to be put into darkness and fade away from society's mind. "_**Oblivion."**_

In that single moment, Taka's enhanced quirk reached out and connected to something far more older and unknowing that he could possibly imagine. The entities that reside within felt the strange power surge into their midst, and quickly grab hold of said power before it can vanish as quickly as it arrived, forcing it open to their delight.

"URK?!"

Blades blinked a he heard Taka's grunt, turning to see the man frozen with a wide open mouth as he was screaming, eyes open but pitch black as black tears ran down his cheek.

"Taka?"

Izuku and Mina tensed at the sight, slowly backing up several steps as another portal appeared right before Blades. This portal seem far different than normal, instead of the gentle light, this one seemed to be burning into existence with otherworldly flames. The man barely had time to take a step back before he was violently pulled in from the suction, neither having time to scream or try to avoid it. Izuku immediately picked Mina up and tried to jump away, only to feel the very same pull yanked him back towards it. He managed to slam his hand into the street, digging into the pavement to keep him and Mina from being sucked into the now burning vortex.

"Hang on!" Izuku cried out, Mina wrapping her arms and legs around Izuku's torso as he slammed his other hand into the ground to give him a better grip. The destruction that surrounded the duo was slowly being sucked into the void. Izuku and Mina couldn't help but stare as a car close by them slowly began to slide towards the portal, before lifting off the ground and hurled into the darkness. Izuku began crawling away, ever so slowly inching from the powerful suction with Mina on his back. Mina was watching with terrified eyes as various debris and vehicles were being sucked in as if were mere toys, holding on tightly as best she could. Something caught her eyes, looking she could see a familiar sight appear nearby, far enough away from the powerful suction.

"Midori! Mr. Aizawa is here!" Mina shouted in his ear, Izuku giving a bright grin at her call.

"He can stop him! We just have to hold on!"

===++A little earlier++===

"Of course my kids are in trouble. Especially Problem Child." Aizawa gotten the call that several villains had attacked a nearby bank, and that two teens were holding them off from escaping. It didn't take very long to figure out who the two teens were, given that he took a picture of The List and whose turn it was to go out for supplies. He arrived just in time to see the portals closing up, making him think that the two teen-heroes had succeeded in their endeavours against the villains. The entire block looked like God just threw everything including the kitchen sink at the area, with pools of lava, murky sea water, and everything in-between was littering the area. He managed to climb over some wreckage to see some punk walking over to the duo, hands raised as if he was giving up while another man was seemingly chanting away with his eyes closed.

"All right, better go down there and help secure the villains, maybe they can help-!?" Aizawa tensed as the chanting man seem to seize up, eyes opening revealing pitch dark eyes with black tears running. The punk barely had time to realize something was wrong before he was sucked into a portal, he watched as Problem Child grabbed Happy Bundle and try to leap away, only to get dragged back. Aizawa grimaced as he felt the suction from where he was at, but he was still too far away to use his quirk to cut off the portal, he needed to get closer.

He quickly made his way around, catching Ashido's eyes who grin at his arrival and quickly relayed it to Midoryia. He was almost close enough to use his quirk when he saw it.

A bus was slowly move forward, before it began to pick up steam the closer to the portal it got, and right in its path was Midoryia and Ashido. He needed to end the quirk now!

He leapt within his erasing distance and activate his own quirk, while throwing his capture weapon and wrapped around the villain.

"It's over…?!" Aizawa realized a moment later that the portal was still going, he was using his quirk to erase his! The man slowly turn to him, eyes still black and dripping with tears as he spoke to him.

"I… can't… turn it…Off! They won't… let go!" He cried out, causing chills to run up his spine.

They?! Who are 'They'? They who? The League? He rushed forward to knock him out! As he made to attack he heard a cry of panic, watching as the bus lifted off the ground and sped towards his students. He saw Midoryia use his quirk to try and send the bus somewhere else, but while the front of the bus was sent in one direction, the tail end still rush forward towards them. Midoryia tried to use his free arm to block, no doubt using a good portion of his strength to try and do so, but it wasn't enough.

The image burned into Aizawa's mind as both Midoryia and Ashido were flung backwards from the blow, sending them directly into the portal. Aizawa got close and slammed his fist into the back of the villain's head, knocking the man to the ground, the portal snapping shut a second later after the villain was knocked out.

"Ashido! Midoriya!" Aizawa called out, hoping that maybe Problem Child was able to pull off another of his party tricks in saving the day.

But only silence answered him.

"Damn it!" Aizawa gritted his teeth, pulling out his cell to call Nezu. He glared at the villain at his feet, he was going to get answers one way or another. He was going to do everything in his power to get his students back.

===++_**OB*(V9&N**_++===

'_IT HURTS! IT HURTS! MIDORI! HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE IT HURTS! STOP! ITHURTSSOMUCH!PLEASE!HELP!ITHURTS-"_

"Peace."

'_W-who...who are you?'_

"Me? I am &* #)( , and you may call me-"

===End of Chapter===

A/N:Welcome to another story! This time, a crossover with the Famous/Infamous Elder Scrolls Series!

Once again, I decided to toss my hat into the ring which is limited to two others… and one of them don't really count. (On FanFiction)

As for a choice of people, I decided that if there was someone who didn't need MORE power ups, it would be Izuku Midoriya. So, I axed that particularly thought and shuffled towards someone else that can fill the void of the Dragonborn, which had me land on my favorite Pink Acid-spewing Heroine Mina Ashido! This will be a long haul story, and probably will be working on the most aside from Revamp! I will try to secure a cover image as soon as I can!

Thanks for reading and leave a review! If you feel like I didn't cover the lore correctly for Miraak, let me know in the comments and I will try my best to fix it up. I played the Original game and Dawnguard, but I haven't actually gotten through to the Dragonborn DLC, hence why the intro seems a bit lacking.

Thanks for reading! See ya next chapter!


End file.
